


Two queens (in a king sized bed)

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Dances, F/F, First Kisses, First Meetings, Horses, Princess! Korra, Royalty AU, Swords, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, ballrooms, horse riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Today Princess Korra of the Water Kingdom will have to meet the suitor from the Earth Kingdom who is to be her husband. The arranged marriage was to secure an alliance between the two nations but Korra wants nothing to do with it, she doesn't want to be stuck with some arsewipe of a prince for the rest of her life! So maybe it's a good thing that the Beifong family suggest that she be wed to one of their daughters instead?ORRoyalty AU where Korra has an arranged marriage and hates the idea but when she meets her suitor she might just change her mind.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	Two queens (in a king sized bed)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> Taking a small breather from both of the Korvira series that I'm writing to write one or two oneshots such as this one!  
> I hope you like it and as always enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I've whacked in several hyperlinks to show what outfits look like as I was finding it really hard to describe them. I own none of these designs, all credits go to the artists or designers!

“Good morning Ma’am!”

Korra groaned and pulled her duvet over her head as her maid, Bunty, opened her curtains allowing daylight to spill into the room and into her eyes, temporarily blinding her. Given how bright it was she figured it was late morning but that didn’t compel her anymore to get out of bed. Not today. She hoped that if she never got up then she wouldn’t have to meet the undoubtedly dull Prince her parents had arranged for her to marry.

The marriage had been a way to unite the Water and Earth Kingdoms as allies, supporting each other for as long as they remained bound. Despite clearly expressing her disapproval of the idea and how much she hated the thought of an arranged marriage to her parents, King Tonraq and Queen Senna had insisted that it was the best thing for her and the kingdom, promising that she would love whoever the Earth Kingdom put forward as a suitor.

“Come on Princess Korra, it’s a big day today! You get to meet your future husband.” Bunty urged, gently pulling the covers off of the girl’s head which only caused her to grumble and put her pillow over her face.

“Iddmphanwadommph!” Came the angry reply, muffled by the pillow and Bunty sighed, pulling it off of Korra’s face.

“What was that m’lady?”

“I don’t wanna do it Bunty.” Korra mumbled and she pouted at the maid who smiled apologetically at her as she pulled her up and out of the bed.

“I know you don’t but it’s for the good of the kingdom m’lady, the alliance is just what we need.” She explained and Korra huffed gently as the older woman led her to the hot bath she’d drawn for her. She knew her maid was right and that was the worst part, marrying one of the Earth Kingdom’s royals was the most sure fire way to secure their allegiance but it didn’t make the marriage any more welcome. The worst part was that Korra didn’t even like men yet here she was about to be married off to one.

“But what if he’s an ass?” She complained and Bunty glared at her.

“We better not be using language like that when the King and Queen from the Earth Kingdom arrive you Royal Highness, it wouldn’t be proper. Just try to remember your etiquette lessons with Lady Katara.” She chided and Korra nodded feebly before taking her pyjamas off and getting into the bath. Once she was in Bunty immediately started scrubbing her body with a cloth, buffing every single inch of her until her skin shone under the lights. 

“You know you don’t have to do this right?” Korra said with a small smile and the maid chuckled slightly.

“Nonsense m’lady, it’s my job. Now stay still so I can sort out those eyebrows for you.”

“Spirits, please no, not the eyebrows!” Korra squeaked, splashing water everywhere as her maid retrieved the tweezers and started pulling out the unwanted strands of hair growing into a monobrow.

“Don’t worry ma’am it’ll be over soon, then we need to wax your legs!”

“NO! BUNTY, NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!”

\--------------------------

Korra grimaced as she looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes roaming over her reflection in distaste.

“Do I really have to wear this?” She whined and the maid looked at her with a smile.

“Yes, you do. I don’t think that meeting the Royal family of the Earth Kingdom in trousers and a grubby t-shirt would do much to impress them.” She explained as she added the finishing touches to Korra’s makeup. She hadn’t gone over the top, opting for a smidge of foundation, contour and a touch of eyeliner which matched the wave of mascara adorning the tanned girl’s eyelashes. For her outfit Korra was wearing a floor length [baby blue dress](https://www.uniondresses.com/fantastic-ball-gown-off-the-shoulder-light-blue-tulle-floral-beaded-wedding-dress.html) which was covered in tiny little flowers which slowly dispersed the further down the dress you looked. It was beautiful but Korra still felt vastly uncomfortable in it given that she spent most of her life in trousers or shorter dresses for ease of movement.

Her long brown hair was done up into her usual style, a high pony at the back with two loose pieces of hair either side of her face, and her tiara (Korra’s most hated possession) was sat neatly atop her head, completing the outfit. With her eyebrows plucked and, pretty much her entire body, waxed the princess had to admit that she felt the cleanest she had in a long time but that still didn’t mean that she liked it. Bunty must’ve noticed her scowl as the maids hand came to rest on her shoulder reassuringly.

“It’ll be ok m’lady, I’m sure he’s lovely. And on the bright side, the Royals of the Earth Kingdom are all quite attractive so at least he should be handsome!”

Korra grimaced internally as she thought of some chiselled prince swaggering up to her and grabbing her hand before pressing his rough lips to it in the way that so many did. She thought it was a repulsive way to greet someone and it always made her skin crawl, no doubt that would be how her suitor would choose to introduce himself.

A knock at her bedroom door brought her out of her thoughts and Bunty opened it to see one of the footmen stood there proudly.

“His Majesty King Tonraq, your father, requests your presence in the throne room regarding the imminent arrival of the Earth Kingdom’s Royal Family.” He announced proudly and Korra sighed, looking at Bunty with hopeful eyes as if she could somehow save her. The maid smiled at her before gesturing towards the door and Korra knew there was no way of getting out of this.

“Thank you, dismissed.” The princess said, waving the footman away with a sad look and Bunty gently put a hand on her shoulder and walked her out of her room.

“Off you go your Royal Highness. Chin up and smile.” The maid said and Korra nodded before walking towards the throne room where her father was waiting for her. The halls of the palace were long as were the walks she had to take to get from one end to the other so it was about ten minutes later that she finally entered the throne room where both here parents were currently stood, talking with small smiles on their faces. When they noticed her their smiles widened and Tonraq opened his arms, gesturing to his daughter.

“Korra, you look beautiful! Your suitor is a very lucky man!” He teased and his wife nudged him, knowing that their daughter was uncomfortable about the arranged marriage.

“Sweetie, it’ll be ok, I spoke to the Queen Suyin and she assures me that they’ve picked the very best for you.” Senna said trying to reassure her daughter who looked so miserable that she might jump out of one of the palace windows at a moments notice.

Korra didn’t respond but before they could comfort her further trumpets sounded throughout the palace and they recognised it as the herald of a royal troupe, inevitably the Beifongs. Queen Senna quickly ushered them to their seats in the throne room, Tonraq and Senna’s being in the centre with Korra’s just to the left. They all sat and just before the doors to the hall opened, Tonraq sent a small smile and firm nod to his daughter who sighed and nodded back. She knew what he was saying.

_Don’t argue. Be polite. Behave nicely. Please._

She really didn’t want to but she was aware that an entire alliance, a very important and powerful one at that, rested on the shoulders of this marriage. So, Korra bit her tongue and forced a small smile as the doors to the throne room swung open and in marched a small army of guards, followed by Queen Suyin and King Baatar or the Earth kingdom who were in turn being followed by several younger people who Korra presumed to be their children, one of which she was about to promptly be married off to. 

The princess was twenty one years old and had to admit that she was slightly relieved to see that all of the Beifongs children appeared to be roughly her age, give or take a few years. At least she wasn’t going to be wed to some old codger who would want her to scrape the callouses off of his feet. The thought sent a shudder down her spine before her attention was brought back to the room by a footman booming his announcement.

“Please welcome his Majesty King Baatar and her Majesty Queen Suyin along with their sons Prince Baatar Junior, Prince Wing, Prince Wei and their daughters, Princess Opal and Princess Kuvira!” He bellowed and Tonraq and Senna rose to greet them, Korra following suit.

“It is an honour to meet you your highnesses, this alliance is the greatest thing to befall our kingdom in the past century.” Tonraq said graciously and Queen Suyin smiled at him, as did her husband, King Baatar.

“King Tonraq, the honour is ours. The unity of our kingdoms is indeed a great prospect, one which will be heralded by the marriage of your daughter, Princess Korra, to one of our children.” She said, sending a quick yet genuine smile to Korra who returned it before getting back to the business of looking at her potential suitors.

Prince Baatar Junior looked like a much younger version of his father with his hair tied back and his glasses sat carefully on his nose, Prince Wing and Prince Wei (or was it the other way round?) looked identical in every sense of the word. Matching haircuts, matching clothes, their faces also identical clearly twins, and Korra worried that if she married one she’d never be able to tell which was which. Then her eyes drifted over to the two Princesses whom, whilst they weren’t her suitors, were equally as interesting to look at.

Princess Opal had short black hair and wore an elegant green gown which matched her mothers, she was a striking girl but not exactly Korra’s type. She smiled sweetly at everyone and almost looked like a deer caught in headlights given how big her eyes were, she looked like one of those beautiful dolls children played with when they were young. Korra allowed her eyes to move to Opal’s sister and she swear her heart stopped when she looked at her.

She was tall with raven-black hair that was tied in a neat braid which trailed over her shoulder onto the front of the crisp white dress shirt she was wearing. On top of this shirt was a fitted grey jacket with navy cuffs and a gold trim, matching the deep blue cloak that rested on her right shoulder, it was short compared to those of her family, only coming down to the back of her knees but she looked all the more graceful for it. Her trousers were a deep navy, so dark they almost looked black, and they were held up by a slightly lighter belt, which also aided in containing her tucked in dress shirt. On her left hip, a sword was held by a golden belt, indicating that she was a fighter and perhaps had served in her kingdom’s army at some time in her life. To finalise the outfit she wore immaculate black leather knee-length riding boots which her tight trousers were tucked into, completing [her immaculate ensemble. (number 3)](https://www.deviantart.com/black-quose/art/closed-Outfit-Adopt-Set-Price-750372121?epik=dj0yJnU9U25LV3pmNDczM0RLWUNoQUt3R294RTZ5NHJKYWxTN1ImcD0wJm49d2w5OHdlYmVLcEpMX3dsRTFnRnEtdyZ0PUFBQUFBR0FVWnBJ)

As for the girl herself, she had a sharp jawline and high cheekbones and yet she didn’t look bony in any way, her body looked strong yet slim which suggested that she was physically fit and kept to the outdoors a lot which was perfect (Korra loved going hunting and hated being confined to the walls of the palace). Hey eyebrows were thick and sharp, sitting neatly above her emerald green eyes which, under the right one, had a beauty spot. Her lips looked soft and were set in a firm line and it was only then that Korra noticed Princess Kuvira staring right at her, watching her observe the other girl.

She flushed with embarrassment at being caught and turned to resume the conversation with her parents and the visiting King and Queen. Oh how Korra wished that Kuvira was her suitor rather than one of her brothers who stood there plainly, all adorned in the same green garments. For some reason it didn’t even occur to Korra that Princess Kuvira was the only one of the Earth Kingdom royals to be wearing blue, the colour of the Water Kingdom.

“Well we cannot wait for the wedding, it will be such a splendid occasion for Korra and her future husband!” Tonraq said and both Queen Suyin and King Baatar looked at each other in confusion before turning to Korra.

“We were under the impression that Princess Korra does not enjoy the company of men and therefore would’ve preferred a suitor of the female persuasion?” Baatar explained and Tonraq and Senna looked at each other with wide eyes before Senna went to answer.

“That’s correct but we assumed you would rather have one of your sons marry her?”

Korra’s ears pricked up at this and her eyes went straight back to Kuvira who was looked at her with a knowing smirk, having realised that Korra now understood why she was dressed in the national colour of the tanned girl’s kingdom. The Princess’ heart skipped at beat and she smiled back, her cheeks flushing pink and she was now more grateful to Bunty than ever that the woman had insisted on plucking her eyebrows and putting some makeup on her.

“By lord no! We’re not going to force the poor girl to do that! If she’s going to be married to a stranger at least let it be to someone of her tastes.” Suyin said with a laugh and she turned to look at her children who were all stood dutifully behind her.

“King Tonraq and Queen Senna, may I introduce to you my daughter, Princess Kuvira, who we have hand-selected to wed Princess Korra.” Baatar said and at that moment Kuvira stepped forward before bowing to Korra’s parents.

“It is an honour to get to marry your daughter your majesties.” The princess said and Korra thought she might have a heart attack when she heard her speak, that low voice did things to her that she’d only ever dreamed about and by god those eyes were hypnotic.

“It is an honour for **us** Princess Kuvira, we hope you two don’t stay strangers for long and begin to know one another soon enough.” Senna said with a wide smile and Tonraq nodded in agreement, gesturing to the two girls before he spoke.

“I suppose we should let them get acquainted whilst we discuss the terms of our allegiance.”

“Indeed, and then we celebrate the unity of our kingdoms!”

\--------------------------

Everyone had left the throne room apart from Korra and Kuvira who had been left to get to know each other a little. Once they were alone Kuvira offered her arm to the other girl with a small smile playing on her lips.

“Will you walk with me your Royal Highness?” She asked in that criminally attractive voice and Korra nodded with a smile before verbally accepting her offer with a polite ‘of course.’ And placed her hand on the arm Kuvira was holding out to her. The Princess’ hand was covered by the other girl’s and Korra’s heart jumped slightly at the tingle she felt where their skin had met.

They walked in silence out of the throne room and down the many halls of the palace, Kuvira just admiring the building and Korra revelling in the soft hand that was still touching hers and the presence of the very attractive woman she was walking with arm-in-arm. Suddenly the tanned girl had a thought as she remembered that Kuvira was wearing riding boots.

“Would you like to go to the stables?” She offered and the other girl faltered slightly in her step, almost unnoticeably but not completely invisibly, a soft smile appeared on the raven-haired woman’s face and she looked at Korra kindly.

“I would love that, do you like to ride?”

Korra beamed at her and nodded eagerly.

“I love it, I wish I could do it more often but my father insists that I should spend my time learning social rules and how to do all the things a woman ‘ought to know’ instead.”

“Well every Princess needs to know how to embroider a decorative pillow.” Kuvira said with a smirk and Korra laughed heartily as she tugged the taller girl in the direction of the stables. When she’d first seen the passive-faced woman she’d expected her to be stoic and emotionless, she hadn’t expected her to joke or flirt and she was pleased to say she was wrong on both fronts. In fact the Earth Kingdom Princess seemed almost jovial around the blue-eyed girl and Korra liked to think it was because she felt comfortable and relaxed with her.

When they reached the stables the tanned girl held Kuvira’s hand as she pulled her to the stable of her favourite horse. It was a grey mare who’s mane was long and flowing making her look like some sort of mythical creature. She had a kind eye and was very affectionate towards the other Princess, nuzzling her hand, looking for treats.

“Horse loose! Look out Princess Korra!”

They both turned to see where the shout had come from and saw a black stallion charging towards them in a frenzied panic and a young male stable hand frantically chasing it, shouting at them to get to safety and as Korra stepped back, out of the stallion’s way, Kuvira stepped forward and grabbed the horse by the reins as it tried to rush past them. At the sudden contact in its mouth it skidded to a halt but nervously stomped, it’s head high in the air as it huffed heavily, fear coursing through its body. The raven-haired girl held the reins tightly as she cooed to the animal, slowly stroking its neck, talking to it as if it were a frightened child.

Korra watched in awe as the stallion slowly started to calm until his entire body was relaxed and he was gently nuzzling his nose into Kuvira’s palm as she stroked his face softly. The stable hand came dashing over to retrieve the now calm stallion which only caused the animal to panic again, quickly backing away from the boy as Kuvira clung on to the reins trying to soothe him again.

“Easy boy, easy. It’s ok. Easy.” She said reassuringly and the stable hand took a step back as he realised his presence was upsetting the stallion. Once again the horse calmed down at with Kuvira’s reassurance and soft words until he was relaxed once more.

“Your Royal Highness, thank you for helping. No one’s been able to look after him for weeks, he just flees from all of us and is too dangerous for us to try and ride. He was supposed to be for King Tonraq but even his majesty refused to ride the beast for he feared he’d suffer injury.” The stable hand explained from a distance and Kuvira frowned a little (Korra thought that the way her eyebrows knitted together was adorable.).

“What will you do with him then?” She asked seriously and the boy looked at her nervously as he answered.

“We were to take him to the market and sell him as a horse for pulling ploughs but if that failed then we were to have him put to death for he’s far too dangerous for us to handle your Royal Highness.”

Kuvira scowled a little and bit her lip in thought (again Korra thought this was adorable and couldn’t tear her eyes away from the gorgeous woman in front of her.)

“That will not be necessary, to kill an animal because you do not understand it only proves that you didn’t try hard enough to get to know it in the first place. With the permission of his Majesty, King Tonraq, I will buy him from you.”

“The King said we were to sell to whoever would take him for 500 Yuans.”

“I’ll give you 1000, a magnificent creature such as this deserves a far higher price than the one you plead. What is his name?”

“Kreios.”

“A fine name for a fine beast. Fetch me his saddle, Princess Korra will you ride with me?” She said turning to the other girl who blushed and nodded, ordering the stable hand to bring her the tack for the grey mare she loved so dearly.

It was only then that Korra realised she was still in an ankle-length dress and therefore realised she would have to ride side-saddle. Whilst she enjoyed riding in the alternative style she found it slightly harder but decided to go for it anyway.

Once both horses were tacked up the two royals mounted their steeds and rode out of the stables, Korra’s mare behaving impeccably and the black stallion being much the same, to the stable hands surprise. They rode out into the palace grounds and the blue-eyed girl led the other on her usual route, their horses side by side. Korra was amazed at how talented a rider Kuvira was and how relaxed the ‘untameable’ black stallion was with her, she couldn’t help but stare in awe.

They’d ridden mostly in walk at this point and they soon reached a nice long and flat expanse of grass where they could change pace, both of them starting at a trot and then allowing the horses to enter a fast canter once they felt comfortable.

Korra’s grey mare was the picture of grace and elegance as she smoothly moved along the grass, her paces flowing and delicate and it looked as if she was walking on air. Kuvira’s stallion had a different movement to him, it was powerful and fast yet controlled but he lacked the quiet grace of the grey mare, instead opting to pound the ground with his feet. And suddenly the grass had come to an end and they both had to come back to walk so they could move to the narrower bridleway. They walked along it quietly, side by side until Kuvira spoke to the blue-eyed girl.

“When my parents first told me of our arranged marriage I begged them to make one of my brothers do it, I hated the idea, I **still** hate the idea, I’d much rather propose to you on my own accord but we don’t appear to have that luxury. However I _am_ glad that it brought us together, you are a fascinating woman and I know we’ve only talked a little but after meeting you, I don’t hate the idea of this marriage like I did this morning.” She stated plainly, a small smile playing on her lips and Korra found herself blushing at the admission.

“I’ve got to admit I felt the same, I thought this would be the worst day of my life but it’s actually been really good so far. You’re fun to be around, I like you Kuvira.” She said bashfully and she could’ve sworn that she saw a light blush creep across the other girl’s cheeks.

“We should head back, I believe there’s a feast this evening in honour of the alliance. I don’t know about you but there’s no doubt Bunty will want me to get changed.” Korra said with a slight huff and Kuvira looked at her quizzically.

“Oh right, Bunty is my maid.” She explained and the other girl nodded in understanding before nudging her stallion with her heels, urging him onwards and back towards the palace with Korra riding at her side.

\--------------------------

“You’re awfully quiet m’lady, is everything alright? I thought you’d have started telling me about this Prince you’re marrying, aren’t you going to complain?” Bunty asked as she zipped up the back of Korra’s dress and the blue-eyed girl felt her heart flutter at the thought of Kuvira.

“I’m fine Bunty, I’m just really **really** happy.” 

The maid paused, confused by the statement and when she looked at the princess’ face in the mirror she saw a wide smile gracing her lips, only puzzling the older woman further.

“Pardon ma’am? I don’t understand.”

Korra smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she thought about the dashing Princess she was to be wed to.

“She’s just so amazing, she’s one of the princesses of the Earth Kingdom. Her name’s Kuvira and when I’m with her I just feel… ** _something_** ….something that I’ve never felt before and now I don’t hate the idea of this marriage as much as I did this morning.” She explained, mirroring Kuvira’s words from earlier.

Bunty looked at her incredulously and soon a happy grin spread across her features as well as tears welling in her eyes.

“I’m so happy for you M’lady.” She choked out as she patted her eyes dry and Korra turned around to face her before wrapping her tanned arms around the other woman’s large frame.

“Thank you so much Bunty. I only have one thing to ask of you.” She said as she pulled away, holding her maid’s hands tightly.

“Anything m’lady.”

“I need you to make me look like royalty. I need to walk into that room and light up the sky, I want to show Kuvira that I’m not just a princess but that I’m a future Queen, **_her_** future Queen. Can you do that for me Bunty?” She pleaded and she thought the maid might explode with excitement.

“I’ve been waiting 21 years for you to say that!”

Korra grinned confidently and turned back to the mirror, hands on her hips.

“Then let’s do it.”

\--------------------------

“Eyes closed Princess Korra, you’re not allowed to see until I’m done!” Bunty said as she put the finishing touches to the princess’ outfit and once she’d decided she was happy she turned the girl round so she was facing the floor to ceiling mirror again.

“Are you ready your Royal Highness?” She asked, eager for the young girl to see what she looked like. Bunty had completely changed her dress, opting for one that she’d been saving for a special occasion, and had done her [hair](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/788552215986008497/) up beautifully, it was in a sort of bun but there were braids and purposefully left loose strands of hair that hung carefully around her face. Her eye makeup was simple but striking with winged eyeliner an mascara, emphasising her already large lashes and Bunty had been careful to not over-do it.

“You can open your eyes.”

When Korra caught sight of herself she gasped and a hand flew to her mouth in shock as she looked at the [dress](https://sweetheartgirls.store/products/royal-blue-satin-strapless-long-sleeve-beaded-v-neck-prom-dress-ball-gown) she was wearing. Whilst she’d always favoured trousers and a long tunic or a short dress she had to admit that this gown was stunning and surprisingly easy to move in.

She loved the jewelled sleeves and bodice that then swept into a ruffle line, the sparkles continuing down the dress until they eventually tapered off leaving an area bare before you reach the hem which allowed the rich royal blue colour to be admired. Korra had never felt more attractive in her life and she knew this would turn heads at the banquet this evening but there was only one she was interested in catching the attention of.

“I…I-I…Bunty I-I don’t know what to say…I love it.”

The maid beamed with pride at the young girl and opened her mouth to respond but before she could they heard the loud ringing of a bell sound throughout the palace.

“Time to go your Royal Highness.” Bunty said excitedly and Korra nodded with a grin on her face as she exited her room and walked as quickly but gracefully as she could to the ballroom given that she was in a massive dress. She could already hear music and the hum of laughter and chatter from inside and she relaxed a little knowing she wouldn’t be the first one in, she just hoped Kuvira was within the ballroom so she could show off her dress when she entered.

As the doors to the ballroom swung open, her arrival was announced by the steward at the door and all eyes in the room landed on her but she didn’t care when her own blue orbs landed on the emerald green ones she was searching for. She smiled as she noticed that the other princess’ jaw hung agape in pure awe at Korra. Very quickly people resumed their conversations which gave the princess the opportunity to go and talk to her future wife who was wearing the same outfit as earlier minus the sword and yet Korra still found herself gawking internally at how handsome she looked. When she finally reached the Princess of the Earth Kingdom she smiled and curtseyed (Bunty would be so proud of her) before looking back up at the other woman who’s jaw was still hanging slack.

Kuvira quickly snapped out of it and remembered her manners as she bowed to the princess in front of her and after she’d straightened herself again she took Korra’s hand and held it to her lips.

“Your Royal Highness.” She said, acknowledging the younger girl’s title after which she pressed a soft kiss to the her tanned knuckles. Earlier that day Korra had hated the idea of the gesture but now it made her skin tingle and her heart rate quicken as she imagined what those lips would feel like against her own.

“You look…breathtaking.” The raven-haired girl said to her and the Water Kingdom girl blushed, silently thanking Bunty for working her magic.

“Thank you, you look so handsome.” Korra said and Kuvira grinned before offering the young girl her hand as the music changed.

“Would you like to dance?”

Korra took it eagerly and she would’ve sworn on her mother’s life that she felt electricity spark across her skin as their hands met, Kuvira leading her to the dance floor as they positioned themselves in the centre and began to move their feet, in perfect rhythm with the music, gliding across the floor. Despite her long dress, Korra was doing remarkably as was Kuvira who was clearly a natural dancer given the way she moved fluidly with the blue-eyed girl. However Korra wasn’t really focused on the dancing or the music, her body simply moving by muscle memory from her dancing lessons, instead she had her eyes locked on the green ones in front of her as the sound of the other guests faded, the only thing she could hear was now her heartbeat thrumming in her ears.

What they hadn’t realised was that both of their families were watching from afar, pleased to see (and somewhat relieved) that the pair genuinely seemed to get along. 

“I hope they’ll be happy together.” King Tonraq said with a smile and Queen Suyin beamed at her daughter and her soon-to-be wife.

“I think they already are.”

The music stopped and all the pairs bowed or curtseyed as a round of applause broke out around the room, all except the two princesses who remained in the centre of the room, still enraptured with each other until Kuvira broke their gaze to lean in and press a soft kiss to Korra’s lips. The room fell silent until Korra kissed back at which point everyone in the ballroom started to whoop and cheer at the couple, clapping in unison in sheer joy at the princesses.

Both of the Kings clapped and cheered loudly whilst Suyin smiled with relief at Senna who was beaming at the two. No one had expected them to get along, let alone like each other so now that they were kissing…well as far as the two kingdoms were concerned that deserved another weeks’ worth of celebrations and parties. 

Korra still hadn’t noticed the cheers around them even when they pulled apart as Kuvira held one of her hands and the feeling of their skin making contact was enough to short-circuit her brain.

“Princess Korra of the Water Kingdom, will you marry me? I know we don’t have a choice but I want to ask you, to propose to you anyway just to hear an answer from your lips. I’m also aware that we’ve only spent a short amount of time together today and it’s not a lot to make such a huge decision off of but I wish to know your answer, even if it is a no. So, will you marry me?” She asked hopefully and Korra felt her heart stop for a brief moment as she processed what the other woman had said.

She knew Kuvira was right and they’d only spent a small amount of time together, they hardly knew each other but for the time they had been with one another Korra had felt more complete than ever before in her life and it was a bewildering sensation but she felt as if she’d been waiting to hear Kuvira ask her this for centuries. So when she answered she knew, without a shadow of a doubt what she would say.

“Yes.”

\--------------------------

“Good morning sleepyhead.”

Korra’s eyes flitted open to stare at the emerald green ones of the girl she was lying next to.

“Morning ‘Vira.” She mumbled groggily before wrapping her arms around the strong body of her lover and pressing her face into Kuvira’s neck.

“Korra, we have to get up.”

“Just five more minutes.”

“Fine, but only today.” The taller girl said and she could feel her wife smile against her neck as she snuggled into her further.

“Yay, I love you.” Korra murmured and Kuvira placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“I love you too, happy third wedding anniversary my love.”

“Happy anniversary, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed that and as always feel free to leave kudos, comments or feedback. All are appreciated! 
> 
> Until next time my cinnamon buns! uwu


End file.
